


Artifice

by Rabbitkirs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitkirs/pseuds/Rabbitkirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie Scene just wanted to go home. Somehow she ended up with two shield agents at her door and being recruited to the Avengers. If that wasn't stressful enough she seemed to be catching the attention of not one but two of her new team mates... Oh also shield may or may not be planning to use her to control the Avengers. Fun times all around, it really couldn't get any worse though right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a series. I'm playing around with the Avengers verse a bit to fit the story. Feed back is appreciated.

Callie was nervous. She couldn't remember why she had thought this was a good idea. Pulling at the treads of her already worn grey duffle Callie gazed at the home of Tony Stark where the Avengers currently reside between missions. She should have just denied the offer. But when two agents from Sheild arrive at your home demanding you come with them, it's a bit hard to say no. After one last check to ensure her jeans and cami weren't stained or on backwards Callie stepped towards the main entrance. Adjusting her duffle she rang the door bell, only to jump as a voice rang out. "You must be Ms. Scene, I was wondering how long you were going to stand out here. Mr. Stark and the rest are currently out. If you'll follow my instructions I'll lead you to your quarters." As the voice faded the front door opened.  
Sweat ran down Callie's neck as she ran her hand through her short angled black curls. She followed the lights as the voice she presumed was Jarvis lead her through the building. So far everything was just becoming overwhelming. Jarvis had showed her where the shared kitchen and living areas where along the way. It just didn't seem real quite yet. Maybe if she pinched herself it would all just be a strange dream. Sighing Callie entered the room. She moved to and sat on the large Californian king bed in the centre against the far wall of her new room. The bedding was incredibly soft. The sheets were white with the pillows and comforter being black. The black theme seemed to follow through the room. The couch in the right corner, the tilling in the small kitchenette to the left and the walls of the room. The carpet was lovely creme colour that broke up the dark. The room was nice, nicer than she'd ever had before. She didn't want to think about how much everything cost. Knowing the small amount she did of Tony Stark she doubted he would cheap out on anything.  
Leaving her duffle beside the bed Callie decided to head for the main living area. A cup of tea might help to calm some of her nerves about meeting her new team. The building was much larger on the inside. It seemed that Tony had it built fairly far into the ground with all the levels it had. Without anyone else there though it was daunting.  
Callie had spent most of her life wondering what it would be like to live in a home like this but now she wondered how anyone actually did live in all this space. Entering the kitchen she began her investigation of where everything was. She had a feeling she'd be spending a fair bit of time in here with how her nerves where effecting her. When stressed out or working through a great deal of emotional turmoil Callie baked. Being an empath that meant she baked a lot, enough to supply a small city bakery some days.  
Retrieving the kettle and a mug Callie looked through the selection of teas. Once the earl grey had been located she went about making herself a cup of tea. Heavy with milk and weak in sugar.  
Learning up against the counter she sipped her tea while considering how she had gotten here. She had been helping a friend when she was arrested by police for trespassing and grave robbing. If it hadn't been for the ritual she would have never have been caught by police. Stupid werewolves and not dealing with their own hellhound problems. When she finally did recover enough to be able to phase out of the handcuffs and through the police station walls, she had already developed an arrest record.  
An arrest record that included her suspicious escape. Which is how shield had found out about her. Shield spent three months interrogating her and assessing her abilities. When they realized she could be used to control the emotions of Bruce Banner and the Hulk they decided to assign her to the Avengers. Shields own secret on off switch for the Hulk. Lucky her.


	2. The Team

Turning and placing her now empty mug in the sink Callie heard voices drifting down the corridor.   
"Tony you have to stop provoking the Hulk while we're in the middle of a mission...."  
"I'm not promising that Steve...."  
Gripping the edge of the sink Callie looked up in time to see Tony still arguing with Steve enter the open living area. Behind them was the rest of the team. Clint was the first to notice her. His eyes narrowed and he shifted closer to Natasha. Next Bruce, Thor then Steve who had stopped talking the moment he noticed the tention of his team all stared at her. Tony who had his back to her continued to try and argue with Steve. When he realized that the Captain was focused on something other than him, he followed Steve's gaze finding a woman gripping his kitchen sink. Her big brown wide Bambi eyes looked nervous as hell. Which wasn't shocking as an entire team of heroes was staring her down. Scratching his beard Tony mulled over why this woman might be in his kitchen.   
Noticing the lack of communication between any of them Jarvis spoke, "Sir, this is miss Callie Scene also known as Artifice. She is to be the new addition to your team. Director Fury sent you all a memo about it this morning. I went a head and showed Ms. Scene to an unoccupied room. Where she could settle in while you were away on your mission."  
"Thanks Jarvis, we must have missed the memo in the rush this morning.", Tony responded as he glanced at the rest to see if any of them had taken the time to check the memos. Everyone shook their heads, not even the Captian seemed to have found the time.   
Callie released her grip on the sink and made her way towards the group. Taking a breath she collected all the courage she had, if living with wolves had taught her anything it's not to show weakness. Though she may have failed on that front already.   
"I'm sorry I was told that you would be expecting me and that you all had already been briefed on my addition to the team. As Jarvis has already mentioned i'm Callie or Artifice. I've been recruited by Shield to assist you on your more delicate missions.", Callie said.   
This caught Natasha's attention. "Delicate?"  
"Yes, I'm not physically as powerful as any of you, nor am I trained in combat or scientifically advanced. But, I do have my own unique abilities that hopefully you'll find usefull." Callie tried to stay vague without being too vague. She wanted them to know her a bit first before learning of her empathy. Not many responded kindly when they learned she had the ability to mess with their brains.   
Steve was the one who put an end to anymore questions. "I'm sure you'll fit In well I doubt director Fury would send us anyone who wasn't fully prepared for the job. I'm sure everyone would like a chance to clean up after today's mission. Why don't we all head to our own quarters and we'll meet back at 18:00 hours for food. Jarvis would you please have pizzas ordered, the usual plus what Callie would like."  
"Of course sir. I'll have you notified when the delivery has arrived. Ms. Scene what sha'll I have ordered for you?" Jarvis responded.  
"Just pepperoni please Jarvis. Thank you Steve I'll meet you all back her shortly." Callie quickly made her way to her room. She wasn't sure what she thought would happen when she met them but that was less confrontational than she had anticipated.


	3. Pizza

Well, this was awkward. The pizza had arrived and everyone was sitting around the living room. Natasha and Clint seemed to be having a conversation with just their eyes, Thor was describing some type of Asgardian mead and the last three... Well they were just staring. Callie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She really hated people looking at her. Why did she have to phase, invisibility would be a much better ability right now. "Or camouflage, I could just become one with the chair. Ignore the awkwardness until it goes away."

"I'm not sure you blending in with our furniture will solve the problem.", Tony responded.

"Ah, sorry I really didn't mean to say that last part out load. I just, I don't do so well with people and my brain to mouth filter doesn't always work. And I really wouldn't be be here if I had a choice..."

"You'd be grave robbing or maybe evading police, hmm?"

"It's really not what you think, more of a funny story about misunderstandings. Anyway you shouldn't know that, that record was suppose to have been erased."

"Yes well I'm very good at tracking down information."

Steve spoke up, "Tony give her a chance. I'm sure she'll be a valuable asset to the team."

"We'll determine that tomorrow Steve. I'd like to test her in the training room against me and Clint.", Natasha glanced at Clint before looking to Callie.

Callie placed her now empty pizza plate down on the coffee table. Natasha and Clint would be the most logical choice to test her as they weren't gods, genetically altered or protected by an advanced suit of armour. Clints previous experiences with mind control made her hesitant though. If she was going to gain their trust and prove herself it would be better if she didn't make any of them relive bad memories. 

"Actually Natasha I'd prefer to face you and the Hulk, if Bruce is alright with that."

Bruce was startled by this. Who in their right mind wanted to face the hulk especially after admitting they weren't physically very strong.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Brucey if she wants to be crazy and play with Hulk, let her. We'll all be there to stop anything if it gets out of hand.", Tony smirked. He wasn't sure what her angle was but anyone who wanted to fight the hulk had to be mad.

"If Ms.Callie wants a fight with Hulk a fight with Hulk she should have. Let her prove herself a warrior.", Thor was grinning. He enjoyed the prospect of watching this new woman fight. 

Steve looked to Bruce and Natasha. He considered for a moment the disaster of a situation this could be. In the end he looked at Callie and nodded. If she was sure, then he would allow her to prove herself against the Hulk. "Tomorrow at 09:00 hours we'll meet in the training room."

Callie glanced at them all before nodding. She stood and left the living room. She felt that it would be best to allow them all to talk together away from her. She also needed time to decompress. Tomorrow was likely to be an even more stressful day.


	4. How to Tame a Hulk

Callie jerked awake the next morning. Sitting up she looked around the room, remembering the previous day. With a groan she pulledherself out of bed. She had an hour before she was suppose to be in the training room. 

After a quick stretch Callie went about her morning routine. When she was all freshened up she sat down in the small kitchenette to sip on a cup of tea and nibble on a granola bar. She didn't want to eat anything too heavy but considered it a bad idea to skip breakfast all together.

Finishing her tea Callie looked at the clock by the bed. She had twenty minutes left, just enough time to dress and head out.

Callie used Jarvis's assistance to find the training room several floors below her quarters. Stepping off the elevator into a viewing room she took a moment to look over the area. The training room was about as large as a football field. The end end by the elevator had a large viewing room with a centre console under the main viewing window. Callie guessed the room could be fitted in a variety of ways for training using the console. The Avengers were all out in the main training area. 

Callie entered the training area through the far right door. She was dressed in the what looked to be the standard blue Shield combat suit. Her suit was missing all the Shirld logos though and instead blood red aces with black stitched A's were adorned on the suit. 

Steve was the first to greet her followed by the rest. Clint continued to stay silent though. She wasn't sure why he had yet to speak around her. 

Bruce pierced her with his eyes. They seemed to be looking for something in her face. "I'm going to ask you one last time are you certain? You can always show us what you can do against someone else?"

Callie nodded,"I'm nervous as hell but sure. You all want to know what I can do and this is the best way to prove that. "

With that the rest of the team moved into the viewing area. No one seemed up for small chat this morning.

Callie jogged a bit farther into the training area. Once she was half way down she stopped. Taking a deep deep breath Callie nodded at Bruce, indicating she was ready when he was.

As Callie and Bruce readied themselves the remaining team chatted in the viewing area.

"I'm half certain she's mad"

"Anyone who willingly chooses a fight with Hulk has to be at least a bit."

"This Callie I believe she will prove herself strong."

Bruce took a moment to watch Callie. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt drawn to her. Everything about her screamed innocent from her short black curls to soft brown eyes and rolling curves. There was an edge though something that lingered that made the hairs on his arms stand up. He was almost certain she wasn't as helpless or innocent as she looked. Bruce let his anger bleed out as his skin began to stretch and clothes tore. The moment Hulk was free he lunged.

Callie witnessed Bruce's transformation to Hulk. Just before the transformation was complete Callie allowed her own to occur. Her eyes swirled until they were nothing more than black voids, veins of black spidered out from her eyes. As Hulk lunged Callie's body flickered for a fraction of a second. 

Hulk landed in the exact spot Callie had been but there was no puddle of human mush or any any sign of her. Only a cold chill moving through his body.

Callie had phased through Hulk as he landed. She took a step behind him and placed her hand upon the small of his back. Black veins traveled up her arm as the Hulks rage became hers. She allowed her empathy to stretch out and envelop his mind. She stripped him of all the negativity and replaced it all with a sense of serenity. With no more reason to fight Hulk faded back to Bruce.

The Avengers looked on in shock as less than a minute into the fight Callie stood over a sleeping Bruce. None of them had words for what had just occurred. She knocked Hulk out without a single violent attack just the touch of her hand.

Callie boxed away all of the bad feelings into her mental vault. If she allowed herself to feel them now she would be too overwhelmed.


End file.
